<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello My Old Heart by Human_141213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939624">Hello My Old Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_141213/pseuds/Human_141213'>Human_141213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Music, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_141213/pseuds/Human_141213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena goes to Karaoke night and she's kinda scared, but she'll do it for Kara, always.</p><p> </p><p>- Previous name: Me and my broken heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello My Old Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic here, it's just an one-shot but if you guys like it I'll write a second chapter :)</p><p>Any good feedback is welcome. </p><p>And I'm gonna post a new fic( kinda long) about spider Lena, so if any of you like Hero Lena with angst, fluff and so much more, keep up with me ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my old heart.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>The sun could not be seen up in the sky anymore, The dawn had long passed and the moon was hidden upon the clouds. Lena heard bumps on her windows and when she glanced, she realized that it was slightly drizzling outside. As much as she hoped that this sudden rain would be enough for tonight’s plans to be postponed, she knew it wouldn’t happen. Since Lex escaped everyone was adamant to finally put him behind bars once again. She became the CEO of LuthorCorp- Name which she expects to change soon.Brainy had taken position as the DEO director whilst alex and John were working as vigilantes and private detectives.</p><p>They all have been working non stop, and even though some of them are still a bit wary of her, they saw the effort that kara and her were trying to make to become friends once again. So, they called her to the karaoke bar tonight and she was definitely not nervous about that. Well, things between the two of them were doing as good as it could go. They’re talking more, having lunch together and even texting a bit.</p><p>Of course, they were both still hurt, however, they were trying.</p><p>And once again, the feelings that she made such an effort to suppress were out and she couldn’t do anything about it, she wouldn’t do anything about it. She knew she couldn’t bear to lose her again neither push her away. So, in order to get her friendship back, she would let herself hurt a bit. Her heart could take it, it always has. And if this pain that clenches in her chest means a life with Kara by her side as a friend, then it was worth it. Kara would always be worth it.</p><p>But how lucky she is, to fall in love with someone she could never have.</p><p>she shook her head to center her thoughts, she walked barefoot throughout the cold floor of her penthouse and reached her room. She discharged her work clothes and searched for something more comfortable. She settled for a green sweater and dark jeans, she ran a hand through her hair freeing it from her high bun and let it slide in wild waves. She looked to the mirror and before her gaze reached her eyes, she looked to the mess of clothes on her bed. She pouted to the thought of organizing it again, but knew it was inevitable.</p><p>Searching her reflection, she took a moment to take herself in. She looked soft, like a normal woman preparing herself to hang out with friends instead of a nervous CEO who forgot how to make conversation that didn't involve Alien crisis or murderous brother.</p><p>She sighed, gathering her purse as she made her way to the door and right before she opened it, she reminded herself to send a text to Kara saying that she was on her way.</p><p>The car ride was not as fast as she thought it would be, though it helped to settle her wandering mind. She leaned her head on the window, seeing the drops of rain falling on the glass and slowly sliding, letting a little trail right behind them, which were fastly fulfilled with other drops. She closed her eyes and started humming a song that for a long time was stuck in her head. She lost herself a bit under its melody and didn’t realize when the car stopped right in front of the Alien bar.</p><p>She heard the altogether soft and rough voice of her driver shake her out of her mind. “Miss Luthor, we are here.”</p><p>drifting her eyes open, she smiled.”Thank you Dave.” Her driver gave her a toothy smile and got out of the car, opened a dark umbrella and the car door, so his employer could get out. “you are very welcome Miss Luthor, hope you have a good night.”</p><p>She smiled softly and received the other umbrella that was on his left hand, she waved him goodbye and made her way to the front of the bar, opening the metal door.</p><p> </p><p>Although the lights were dim and the bar was full, she found Kara and her friends in the first glance. Before approaching, she gave herself time to slow her breath and see who was on the table. Sat on the boot was Nia with her free dark locks and a purple dress right beside Brainy and his black though casual attire. facing them was Kelly and Alex holding hands and gazing to each other, while Kara stood next to the table, laughing loudly. she looked so happy and it made Lena smile and her heart each- just a bit.</p><p>She stepped forward, waving her hand to the table when Nia noticed her presence. Kara turned around and with a smile that reached her eyes, she put lena in a hug that both wanted to stay forever. “ Hey you”</p><p>they leaned back and the raven haired woman reciprocated the blonde’s smile. “hi.” She gazed into blue eyes before turning slightly and complimenting the others.”Hey, Sorry I’m late, terrible traffic. “</p><p>“No problem Lena, Glad you could join us” Nia beamed.</p><p>“yeah, yeah, take a seat come on.” Kelly patted the empty place on her side and looked to kara. “while that one goes and get us drinks.”</p><p>“ well, I can help, if you want to.” Lena told Kara, who now she noticed was wearing dark jeans and a blue blouse that hugged her body perfectly. “ yeah, sure, come on.” Kara said, waving to the bar.</p><p>She smiled and nodded.”okay, be right back kelly” The black woman gave her a knowing look and waved her off.</p><p> </p><p>making their way through stranger bodies, they reached the bar. Kara placed the order to the bartender and turned her gaze to lena, with an apologetic and soft look. Lena’s heart skipped a bit and she hoped kara hadn’t heard her.</p><p>“Thought you wouldn’t come.”</p><p>Lena was taken a bit by surprise by the statement, thought about brushing it off but knew that nothing good never came from lies or half lies so she sighed.”Well, I must admit, I was- am scared.”</p><p>the blonde reached for her friend’s hand and gently squeezed, searching once again the green gaze that always seemed like a deep forest waiting to be set free. “Don’t be, I’m here for you”</p><p>lena laughed softly and pushed back tears and tried to steel her own heart a bit more, knowing that would be of no avail.”thank you Kara.” She placed her other hand on kara’s to strengthen the next words that came from her mouth.” You know, even after all this time, after everything, you still my hero.”</p><p>She saw a look of surprise in kara’s eyes, which were fastly placed for one of happiness and some other thing that lena couldn’t quite place. “Though now, you literally got a cape” Lena completed, with a wink and Kara busted into laughter.</p><p>“I actually had a cape before” She lifted her eyebrows and Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“semantics”</p><p>She laughed again, till she calmed down and a smile took her features. “But thank you though, This means more to me than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>When they both reached the booth, Lena noticed the presence of a man that once was not there. He had dark brown hair, a well structured body and was wearing a bottom up shirt and light blue jeans. He was talking to the people on the table as if he knew them for a while, and they were laughing from his jokes with an ease that Lena could never master. Giving herself a deprecating smile, because she knew she would never be this carefree or this light, they approached the table.</p><p>Stepping forward, she glanced to kara, noticing that she stiffened slightly to the presence of the man. When he turned around, noticing them, he smiled at the blond haired woman and Lena saw Kara plastering a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p>-----------------------<br/>
What was Willian doing here? was the first thing Kara thought when the british man came into her sight. She hadn’t really invited him, knowing he would try to hit on her all night. Well, he wasn’t a bad guy, it was just that their date or the feeling of them together didn’t quite feel right. She hadn’t realized the why of this before, But everything made sense when a certain raven haired woman came back into her life. It was because, for a long time -longer than she would like to admit- Lena was in her head. Every thought involved Lena somehow, It became worse when they fell apart and it never really went away. She didn’t know what this meant, but when Willian and her kissed one time, she realized that she didn’t want him, not really. She just wanted to finally feel her best friend in her arms, hug her tightly and perhaps kiss her slightly and tell her and finally tell her ‘ I’m here, and this time I’m not going anywhere.’</p><p>Lena was her everything, and she had to almost lose her forever to realize such a thing.</p><p>She placed the best smile possible when she saw the man turning to face her. “Kara! I missed you! you’ve been ghosting me a bit and I was really happy when Alex called me to come! Thanks for inviting me.”He said, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>She glanced at Lena when he let her go and gave her an apologetic smile. She saw her turning her once soft features on her boardroom smile and Kara just wanted to throw Willian on the moon after that. And Alex.</p><p>But Alex didn’t know that she was avoiding him, so she really couldn’t be the one to blame.</p><p>“ Hi Willian, nice of you to come” She said and gestured to Lena.”that’s Lena Luthor, my best friend.”</p><p>He turned to the dark haired woman as if seeing her for the first time.</p><p>“oh, The famous Lena Luthor, I’ve heard so much about you. “</p><p>“all good things, I hope.”</p><p>“Coming from Kara? Always.”</p><p>Lena eyed her curiously and Kara swallowed hard thinking that she may have done something wrong.</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Why?”the blonde asked, meeting the forest green once again, making her shiver against her will.</p><p>The dark haired gave the most gentle of smiles and shook her head slightly. “You managed to speak good of me even when we were fighting.”</p><p>Kara blushed and tried to hide by adjusting her glasses.” Well, It kinda got a long time for me to get really mad at you.” She said playfully and saw the woman raising one of her eyebrows.</p><p>“ How did you two meet?” She asked to willian.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>And with that question Lena learned things she really didn’t want to. things that made her chest ache as if she was drowning, drowning into the deepest of the waters. She learned that they are co-workers and that they went on a date, and she really does not know what to do with such information, so she did what she always does, locked her heart even if for a bit and plasted the brightest smile she could manage.</p><p>In no time he stopped to pay her attention and drifted it around Kara.</p><p>Lena felt uneasy and as if feeling her turmoil, Kelly called her and they emerged themselves in an eclectic talk till Nia started throwing questions to Lena about frivolous daily life things.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>how to break a guy’s heart without hurting him? she pondered. Trying to think of a way to get Willian off her back, she glanced to the dance floor with thousands of dark lights making just the lines of the bodies visible. Though, close to the stage a light crept in and illuminated the next singer. The soft chords of the music were throbbing as if it was a beating heart and it reminded her why she was here.</p><p>She brushed Willian off in the best way possible and went to the table .</p><p>“ hey guys! So, what about some dance??”</p><p>Everybody thought it was a good idea and as they stood up Alex said.”hey, you’re going to sing today, right?”</p><p>“Yep, in a while” she answered, glancing quickly to raven hair locks.</p><p>Everyone was already far from the booth, except one.</p><p>“hey, Lee, won’t you dance with me? “ Kara asked as she escorted close.</p><p>The woman glanced up, with dazed eyes and nodded.”sure, but I’m not the best dancer, you know.”</p><p>“ it doesn’t matter! we are here to have fun! Come on.” She took one of Lena’s arms and led her to the dance floor.<br/>
They started to dance with the flowing bodies, the music was like electric waves and Lena eased herself, hence in no time they were jumping and singing along. She could see the glee in Kara’s eyes as if she was having the best time of her life.</p><p>At least Lena was definitely having an incredible time. Even if Kara and Willian were together, even if she would never have Kara in the way she craved. It didn’t matter, because she was happy and if living her whole life pining for her best friends means that she would be able to see this smile on Kara forever, then she really didn’t care. Kara turned to say something to Alex that she couldn’t hear.</p><p>“you know, for someone who says that they can’t dance, you’re doing pretty well.” She said, when she turned back to face the raven-haired woman.</p><p>“I’ve never danced like that before” She answered close to Kara’s ear, so she could listen even with the loud music. In response Kara beamed.</p><p>Suddenly, the music changed, another singer took the stage and the tone became slower. Slower like the drops of cold rain in your face right before a storm comes, like the start of an old movie or the end of a new one. It was like the spring wind, cold and warm at the same time. Although it was a bit sad, sad enough to feel like an arrow in your heart, giving you a feeling of longing that would never leave. And when the singer started the music, she heard lyrics that were for a long time inside her head.</p><p>'Hello my old heart, how have you been?'</p><p>As if on cue, Kara came closer, putting an excited hand on her waist and whispered close to her ear. “Would you dance with me ?”</p><p>'Are you still there inside my chest?'</p><p>Tilting her head, Lena said.”thought we already were.”</p><p>'I’ve been so worried'</p><p>Kara smiled and came closer, the dim light making her face look ethereal.</p><p>'You’ve been so still, barely beating at all.'</p><p>The blonde woman came a bit closer, resting forehead against forehead. Kara took the moment before she closed her eyes to capture every single thing about the features of the woman in front of her. Since the gold flakes of her iris till her now calm visage. She was beautiful, more than so, and Kara was a fool for not having noticed it sooner. Perhaps she had, but just didn’t want to fully acknowledge such a thing. She just wanted to tell her everything, right there, right now.</p><p>So much for the girl of steel and the paragon of hope when she was nothing more than a coward. A coward who for years hid behind a cape. She took a deep breath and felt Lena’s arms involving her shoulders. She sank in that feeling and hummed a bit along the lyrics of the song.</p><p>“oh,oh, don’t leave me here alone, don’t tell me we’ve grown for having loved a little while”</p><p>'Oh oh, I don’t wanna be alone, I wanna find my home and I wanna share it with you'</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew that song” She heard Lena saying and opened her eyes facing green ones.</p><p>“I’ve had it in my mind for a while,” Kara whispered.</p><p>“ So did I”</p><p>That music touched Lena’s heart in a way that she couldn’t understand. but she knew it had to do with Kara and how she tried her best to keep her heart from beating so it would never break. However, she knew it was too late for that, no matter how many stones she wore as a wall around her heart, it would always fall. Always.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>“god, I can feel the sexual tension from here.” Nia said to Kelly while leaning on the counter to get a drink. “ do you think they noticed that we aren’t on the dancefloor anymore? “</p><p>Kelly turned to Nia with a small smile.”I don’t think so.”</p><p>“ And what Willian is doin’ here? I mean, I thought she had dumped him. “</p><p>“I think she did, but I don’t think Alex knows that,” She said While taking the drink from the bartender’s hand.</p><p>“Alex called him??” Nia looked incredulous.</p><p>“uhmn”</p><p>“Oh god, one is worse than the other.” Nia rolled her eyes, thinking about this mess.</p><p>“Who is what?” Nia winced slightly when she heard the voice of the older Danvers approaching them from behind.</p><p>“Nothing babe.”Kelly gave Alex a cheek kiss and whispered in her ear when she noticed that the brown haired man was walking closer to where Kara and lena were, ”why don’t you go and get Kara to sing now?”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Why exactly Willian was approaching her, she did not know and neither wanted to. Incredibly just on cue, her sister appeared by her side, looking already a little tipsy and in a loud voice meant to be heard through the hard sound of the music, she said: “Hey kar, won’t you sing tonight? you didn’t shut up about it all week.”</p><p>feeling a light blush crawling into her cheeks, she saw the opportunity to either escape the reporter and tell, rather show, Lena how much she means to her.</p><p>she turned to the raven-haired woman with warm and care reflected in her gaze.”you are going to listen to me, right?”</p><p>laughing wholeheartedly,she nodded and finalized her line with a wink. “obviously, go show them how much you can sing, Danvers.”</p><p>“yeh, good luck kara.” they heard Willian, who had reached them, say.</p><p>The smile Kara gave him was genuine, Lena heart ached, but she understood. Afterall, you can choose who you love, love chooses you.</p><p>She never could be angry with Kara for not loving her back. If everything, she could understand.</p><p>In spite of it or in addition, she could not quite place it yet, she wondered: did he know her secret too?</p><p>Kara passed through the crowd, a cloak of confidence taking over, with a nail of fear and self doubt. however, she needed to do it now.</p><p>Whereas she Loved Lena with all her being, she did not know how the other woman felt in return. Perhaps she would run away, perhaps they would never talk again, or they would be back as friends, or even worse; Lena would not understand that this was meant for her. Kara couldn’t have it, she would make sure that Lena would receive the message.</p><p> </p><p>settling herself in the booth onto the stage, right in front of the mike, she took a deep breath, reassuring herself. Opening her eyes that once were closed just to gather her thoughts, she searched between the bodies in the crowd : all kinds of different people, with a different story and passion. Each one seeks a way through life, seeking happiness by overcoming every single obstacle that they once thought to be impossible. Kara didn’t know them, nevertheless she knew they were strong in their own way and in the middle of these people there was the strongest of them all- at least for Kara.</p><p>A woman that overcomes so much, even her own demons. Someone who just like Kara took on the world and managed to fly even though she was only human.</p><p>This song was going to be for her.</p><p>Kara just hoped that it could reach her heart.</p><p>“ Hello ladies and gentlemen!” she said as cheery as possible. “ this song I’m going to sing for someone that means the world to me.”</p><p>People cheered a bit as if she was some kind of rock star but quickly settled.</p><p>She breathed and just…</p><p>followed her heart.</p><p>“ The song is Don’t give up on me, and before I start I just wanted to say...” She locked her gaze with deep forest green eyes and just hoped, really hoped that she would feel it too.”I know that not too long we went into a tough path, where I thought I would have lost you forever by a mistake I took.”her eyes softened and she laughed, at least now she could laugh about it.” We both made mistakes somehow and we both regret it.” Other deep breath.” Although, I think it came good with it, I realised things that I should have a long time ago. “ She felt a tear slowly slide on her left cheek and it would not need a topography of tears to know that those were of happiness, with a bit of sorrow for all the fight and pain they had to pass. “I told you once that I would never give up on you, for a moment of frustration I almost did, and that is why I need to tell you again.”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>When she sat on the wooden chair, Kara was ethereal, that Lena was sure. Then she started a little speech and Lena wondered why, till she didn’t need to wonder anymore. Before, her heart was tight , due to all her insecurities, self doubt and self loath. Afterall, why would a sweet, caring kara sing to her? but then, the first tear dropped and the way her eyes locked with Lena’s, she couldn’t read it wrong even if she could.</p><p>Lena could see regret, pain, happiness and love in Kara’s eyes and She knew that it was reflected in hers too.</p><p>And then,Cracking a small smile as another tear left, the blonde stated,”I won’t give up on you Lena, so please, Don’t give up on me.”</p><p>Just like the soft rain outside became rougher, the cords of the song rang within the room and the angel tune of Kara’s voice came into life.</p><p>'I will fight'</p><p>Every lyric was like a confession, but also was like telling a story.</p><p>'I will fight for you'</p><p>A story about two lost souls that we meant to be, though they couldn’t quite see it yet.</p><p>'I always do until my heart'</p><p>As she sang, she was reminded about their first meeting. The way they acted, the way that she believed in the raven-haired girl just by looking in her eyes.</p><p>'Is black and blue'</p><p>She could see so much light, so much light that no one else could.</p><p>'And I will stay'</p><p>her eyes meet deep forest ones again. the second time she saw them she remembered of a flick of gold close to the iris.</p><p>so beautiful</p><p>so simple.</p><p>so Lena.</p><p>'I will stay with you'</p><p>She opened her eyes and she whispered in the depths of her soul that her love would listen, that her love would love her back.</p><p>'We'll make it to the other side'</p><p>'Like lovers do'</p><p>'She wished she could know what Lena was thinking.'</p><p> </p><p>Lena was… well, Lena had no words for such a thing. She didn’t know what it meant, but it sounded like a confession.</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>She had no idea.</p><p>But she payed attention</p><p>It was like just Kara was in that room.</p><p>their eyes were locked and when the chorus came, goosebumps started to raise as if a fire was being set.</p><p>'Cause I'm not givin' up'</p><p>'I'm not givin' up, givin' up'</p><p>'No, not yet'</p><p>'Even when I'm down to my last breath'</p><p>'Even when they say there's nothin' left'</p><p>'So don't give up on'</p><p>Flashes of all the times she defended Lena against everyone passed through her mind,wandering like long lost memories. times where she defended the girl who was beneath the businesswoman that people saw as cold, when she was nothing but warm.</p><p>She would not give up on her. Not again.</p><p>'And I will hold'</p><p>'I'll hold onto you'</p><p>'No matter what this world'll throw'</p><p>'It won't shake me loose'</p><p>'I'll reach my hands out in the dark'</p><p>'And wait for yours to interlock'</p><p>'I'll wait for you'</p><p>'I'll wait for you'</p><p>She closed her eyes and felt the sweat that came running on her forehead. The tears that once were forming were replaced by a fierce will to finally, finally be set free.</p><p>She knew what that song meant.</p><p>Although she was not just coming out, no, she was coming out to her best friend, to her sister and friends.</p><p>She was putting her heart out there.</p><p>She was offering it to Lena.</p><p>And she just hoped, just like the paragon of hope that she was, she just hoped that Lena would not shatter her heart.</p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>As the last verse was running to an end, Lena did not know what to do.</p><p>She knew she was crying. that she was sure.</p><p>If she turned around she could see the surprised look in Alex’s face and the knowing one’s in Nia and kelly. She could see Jonhwith a proud smile and brainy being brainy.</p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p>She was paralyzed.</p><p>A wave of happiness shook her body;however, as any good Luthor came the insecurity and the fear.</p><p>Could she make her happy?</p><p> </p><p>could she be a light in Kara’s life?</p><p>no she couldn’t.</p><p>she was dark.</p><p>she had darkness within her like a black whole waiting to consume her in her moment of weakness.</p><p>She was a time bomb.</p><p>just like Lex.</p><p>She couldn’t let Kara’s light be consumed by her darkness.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Alex should have known better, how come she did not see the signs?</p><p>the loving gaze, the unbreakable trust, the way Kara was so, so sad with Lena’s reaction. In a way she wouldn’t have with just a friend.</p><p>She was an idiot. She could beat kryptonians but could not see that her sister was in love with her best friend, great.</p><p>Now that she is thinking about it, Lena feels it too. Perhaps she realized it even first than Kara.</p><p>'I will fight for you'</p><p>'I always do until my heart'</p><p>'Is black and blue'</p><p>With the end of the music, Alex saw raven haired locks running in a blur. She followed with her gaze and saw that the woman went to the bathroom and Alex for some unknowable reason, went after her.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p>looking to herself in the mirror, Lena questioned what her problem was-Thinking that she was scared was an understatement. Anyhow, she fucked up, really bad. she ran away and now she doesn’t know what kara was thinking of her, probably the worst, that she doesn’t love her back.</p><p>But, what could she do, really?</p><p>She was a luthor, and everything a luthor touch is damned to be destroyed, turned into ashes, with no come back.</p><p>She felt and saw through the reflection a tear crawling down on her cheek was her heart shattered and the life within her seemed to go away.</p><p>God, she was so fucking damaged, Kara did not deserved it, she deserved someone to bring her joy and so much more.</p><p>so much more.</p><p>“ WHAT HECK U ARE DOING HERE?¨<br/>
As she heard the voice, startled, she turned to see whom it was. Red hair came into view with an angry, concerned(?) face for company.</p><p>“ Alex?” lena tried to clean her tears away .</p><p>“don’t Alex me Lena.” The woman ran a hand on her red hair and with something akin to understatement mixed with incredulity, she said.” My sister just handed her heart to you and you ran away?”</p><p>“ I--” Lena with more tears forming in her eyes and her heart clenching in her chest didn’t know what to do.” I love her Alex, so much… but-”</p><p>“ But what Lena??!” then she seemed a bit more angry than before.</p><p>“ She deserves better than me Alex” She hoped Alex would understand, afterall, she never really was in favor of their friendship. Not in the beginning at least.</p><p>“Bullshit”</p><p>“ excuse me?” She looked into Alex’s eyes and saw the fierce light that emanated from them.</p><p>“ Bullshit Lena, and you know it. Now go the fucking there and answer her.” She said, pointing to lena.” And answer with your fucking heart not with your goddamn mind, did you heard me?”</p><p>Lena was stunned, really, she didn’t know what to say or do.</p><p>“ go go!”</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>She ran, She just ran.</p><p>God, stupid, stupid,stupid, what you thought she would do? say that she loved you to and then you would leave happily ever after?</p><p>Of course not, there is no happy ending for you, stupid. she thought to herself.</p><p>Rao, how could she make such a mistake? not only she lost the love of her life, but she also lost her best friend, her everything.</p><p>she left the stage and felt tears rushing out of her eyes, fighting back a sob- for not being able to hide the embarrassment and all the regret she was feeling- she tried to run.</p><p>However, something stopped her, someone.</p><p>She raised her head to try and see between the wetness in her eyes.</p><p>“Kelly?”</p><p>before the woman could answer her, she went forward, throwing her arms and involving her in a crushing hug, she finally let that sob out.</p><p>“breathe Kara, just breathe.”</p><p>“She-- She doesn-- doesn’t love me kelly, she-- she just-- she just ran” there was no coming back from her disappointment right now. She felt the world spinning and just really wanted to ran till no one saw her.</p><p>“It’s okay, everything is gonna be okay” She heard Kelly whispering in her ear.</p><p>“No.., It won’t… she… she hates me...Rao..She hates me.”she broke down in another sob.</p><p>Kelly let her cry, feeling her heart sting for the young woman. Gladly, she saw something that perhaps would make her feel better, that something-someone- was sitting in the stool on the stage. Kelly thanked god or any other being that was looking after them( if there was one) and nugged slightly Kara, gathering her attention.</p><p>Before she could say anything,a voice ran through the bar.</p><p>“ Hello? “ And just like that everyone’s attention was on the stage, where a dark haired woman sat.</p><p>“ why --can I hear her voice?? Rao, I think I’m goin’ crazy” Kara sobbed onto kelly’s shoulders.</p><p>“Kar-”</p><p>“I’m going to sing here for the first time.”the voice came again.</p><p>“See?? Can you hear her too?” Kara stepped forward and gave Kelly sad puppy eyes.</p><p>“honey, turn around”</p><p>“wha- why?”</p><p>“ just turn around”</p><p>And as kara turned, she saw an image she thought she never would.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>Lena Luthor</p><p>on a stage.</p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>God, she couldn't believe she was doing it, but she needed to, she was going to, because she loved Kara and she needed to show it . If Kara could love her, then perhaps, they could work and she wouldn’t mess it up.</p><p> </p><p>But hell, she was afraid, so so afraid.</p><p>She saw Kara crying, because of her, and it just wouldn’t do.</p><p>Damn the consequences, Damn the read line , though they didn’t really think that anyone would think Lena Luthor was in casual clothes and in a Alien bar downtown.</p><p>“I know I ran away, I know I’m-- I’m not really good at dealing with my feelings nor am I really good at singing. But--But I’m gonna do it for you.”She took a deep breath and finally-finally- found Kara’s teary gaze.”because you, you mean the world to me.”</p><p>And like that, the music started and so did Lena.</p><p>'The time I thought that we would have'</p><p>'Was taken from red to black'</p><p>'I said things I can't take back'</p><p>For some reason, this music said exactly what she was feeling. The things that she repressed for so, so long.</p><p> 'And I don't know how to live with that'</p><p>'There's a darkness that I've known'</p><p>'And it's shaken me to stone'</p><p>'It kills me you might not know'</p><p>'After all'<br/>
Kara was the world and more for her, so much more.</p><p>'Cause I know I don't let you see'</p><p>'But you mean the world to me'</p><p>She hoped that she could be forgiven once again, this time for her own stupidity.</p><p>'And I know that I can be pretty mean'</p><p>'But you mean the world to me '</p><p>She saw a smile smile in the blonde’s pink lips, though in her eyes there were more tears than before.</p><p>Kara was, to be fair, beyond happy.</p><p>Lena was stunning in that stage, her voice strong and steady, though it was obvious that her heart was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>'What the hell is wrong with me?'</p><p>'I just sat there and watched you leave'</p><p>Every word that she was singing was with so much emotion, so much hurt, and even more love.</p><p>'I am not this ice queen'</p><p>Kara knew since their first meeting that she was so much more than a queen of ice and coldness. No, Lena was the sun, warm and cozy.</p><p>'And you think I don't feel anything'</p><p>'There's a fear that I've known'</p><p>'And it's cut you to the bone'</p><p>'And I'm so sorry I've never shown'</p><p>'Just how much you hold'</p><p>She really couldn’t tell when she fell in love with her best friend, she just know that when she noticed, it was already too late.</p><p>'I know I don't let you see'</p><p><br/>
'But you mean the world to me'</p><p><br/>
'And I know that I can be pretty mean'</p><p><br/>
'But you mean the world to me'</p><p><br/>
She wondered so many times if she felt the same, so many. But then they fought, and everything fell apart.</p><p><br/>
'World to me'</p><p><br/>
'World to me'</p><p><br/>
'And now, well now Kara was almost sure'</p><p><br/>
'Cause I know I don't let you see'</p><p><br/>
'But you mean the world to me'</p><p>Just like that, that perhaps, just perhaps, Lena loved her too.







</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>